<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serving Through Obliviousness by CoySpice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998742">Serving Through Obliviousness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoySpice/pseuds/CoySpice'>CoySpice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time traveling blues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another Eden (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Spoilers, character exploration.., depression stagnancy...things like that, one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoySpice/pseuds/CoySpice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure's words linger on Aldo's mind, though that doesn't seem to be the only thing weighing Aldo down recently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aldo/Guildna, Aldo/Shigure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>time traveling blues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. confusion and stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the ending author notes ARE nsfw and you shouldn't read them if you're not grown!!! if you are grown they might be a little funny. or at least vivid and disorienting. the fic itself is sfw with mild sexual references. (hihi. I finally edited a good chunka the fic. it could do with more but sometimes writing for yourself is Stopping. leave a comment...some kudos if you will)</p><p>don't own the series, characters, etc...simply the fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I hope it’ll remind you of me sometimes.”<br/><br/><em>Those words are still buzzing in Aldo’s head. It’s only been a few weeks since Shigure attempted to assassinate Genshin. Aldo’s nervous when he’s in Izana, but he believes it better to be nervous alone than to spread that anxiety to his friends. Inevitably, he's overcome by his curiosity and the nagging feeling in his chest, and so he decides to bring it up on a brief visit to Izana when he and Shigure have a moment alone. </em></p><p class="p1">A: Hey, Shigure?<br/><br/>S: Yes?<br/><br/>A: When you were trying to assassinate Genshin…why’d you offer me your coat?<br/><br/>S: Hahaha! I’m not budging on the coat Aldo, you MUST hang it up in your bedroom and fondly feel it sometimes with me in mind!<br/><br/>A: Okay, you’re not dying first of all! Second, I’m not gonna “fondly feel it” with you in mind! That's even weirder!<br/><br/>S: Ahaha! Confident that I won’t die are you? I wouldn’t be certain—</p><p class="p1"><em>Although never one for anger, it's plain to see that Aldo isn't entertaining Shigure's usual deflection. With a glare, Aldo stops Shigure's train of thought.</em><br/><br/>A: Shigure.<br/><br/>S: Ah. Okay. I see why that would be a <em>bit</em> upsetting Aldo, but you have to know that you are always in more danger than the rest of us. Surely I’m not the first to inform you.<br/><br/>A: That's not the point! You just joke about it so casually. Something can and does always go wrong and I was worried! I couldn’t stop you before you moved and next thing you know, Genshin and his soldiers had you cornered.<br/><br/>S: ...Have you been thinking about this since, Aldo?<br/><br/>A: Of course I have! You suddenly drag me along to see Genshin after fighting Shion and it’s to kill the guy! You were ready to die, Shigure. You can’t do things like that!</p><p class="p1">S: You must know we all put ourselves in danger willingly, Aldo. You’re not responsible if anything were to…come to pass. We have our own problems that are out of your control.</p><p class="p1">A: But I <em>am </em>responsible for anything that happens, Shigure. I summoned everyone to run around through time and space with me, so how would I not feel responsible for your death? Especially if you ask me to be a witness!<br/><br/><em>Shigure hadn't considered that. He asked that Aldo bear witness to his crime and execution, as if he was the only person the time traveller journeyed with. He was ready to force Aldo to bear the weight of trauma. They all gathered around Aldo, each with mountains of problems. Shigure doesn’t have time to properly think it through, noticing Aldo’s rising panic.<br/><br/></em>A: The amount of pain I’ve already put our friends through and the amount of times we could have died...it’s just too much. It’s—</p><p class="p1"><em>Aldo's breathing speeds up, hitching and catching. Time weighs heaviest on his mind, but he never lets it show. He’s slipping, and he has been for a while. Shigure reasons that he needs to distract Aldo quickly, so he</em> <em>puts a hand around Aldo’s shoulder, hoping to alleviate some of the weight that the time traveller carries. Touch is an easy distraction for Shigure, and it always has been, so he assumes it'll be one for Aldo as well. He relishes the feeling of Aldo’s shoulder through his shirt, more than he intends to. </em></p><p class="p1"><em>The young Itto-Ryu successor wants more than friendly shoulder touches. He wants to support Aldo in more ways than he believes he can now but, much like Aldo does with his problems, he never lets it show. It’s an often worn mask, one he doesn’t want to wear any longer. So, selfishly attempting to be selfless, he takes it off.<br/></em><br/>S: I wanted you to have it because you’re you, Aldo.<br/><br/>A: ...Huh? Why not Shion?<br/><br/>S: HAHAHA! Shion and I are uh. We sure are. Complicated! Shion wouldn’t want my coat! I’d rather leave my coat to you anyway.<br/><br/>A: But why?<br/><br/>S: I would leave my coat to my wife, Aldo!</p><p class="p1"><em>He sweats. More than he did when he turned his sword on Genshin. More than he did all those years ago when he brought Shion to tears into his arms, overwhelmed and out of Akane’s sight. He's been sweating a lot more in these last weeks, no longer looking to continue the Itto-ryu bloodline. He's not certain why yet. Aldo squints at Shigure, processing the words he just heard.</em><br/><br/>A: what?<br/><br/>S: It came as a shock to me too! I realized I have more feelings for you than I know what to do with. I’d like to take you as my wife! Or would you prefer husband? It is up to you! Shion and Akane already adore you so that’s even better!<br/><br/>A: WHAT????? I’m not— If it doesn’t—<br/><br/><em>Shigure begins rambling as per his usual, although there’s an uncommon tinge of nervousness to his voice. He’s distracting Aldo, but he isn’t doing a great service to his own mental state.<br/></em><br/>S: Remember, all that matters to me is that you’re single, don’t have a special someone, and love kids! Looks don't matter, but you're certainly no slouch anyway! Although you do have a lot of suitors, I suspect I am the first to take this approach! We’ll even adopt… it’s an Itto-Ryu tradition apparently! Hahaha!<br/><br/>A: Hold on!<br/><br/>S: Oh, have I made a mistake, Aldo?! It seems I have. Another rejection…<br/><br/>A: Shigure, quit joking for a second!</p><p class="p1"><em>Joke?<br/></em><br/>S: what? Joke? HAHAHAHAHAH HUH!? That’s just like you, Aldo! Denser than me!<br/><br/>A: Hey, I’m not dense!<br/><br/>S: Jokes aside, I am serious about the coat, Aldo! <br/><br/>A: Okay, okay! I swear I’ll hang it my room if it comes to that because you’re important to me. I just don’t intend to let you die, you know. You shouldn’t be so reckless when you make a promise to someone, Shigure!<br/><br/><em>A promise. Shigure remembers what he said to Aldo. "I'll endeavor to stay alive, so you need not take a keepsake."  He remembers, but it's unfortunate. Could he actually expect to keep it? Does Aldo actually care enough for him--</em><br/><br/>A: You do remember, right? I want you here with me, Shigure. I know everyone feels the same. </p><p class="p1"><em>But of course, this further confirms his feelings. Whether or not his feelings are ever completely conveyed, whether or not his feelings are genuine, Shigure resolves to keep Aldo safe. Shigure resolves to let Aldo know he isn’t alone.<br/></em><br/>S: Aldo. Promise me one more thing— that you won’t die— and I’ll keep the promise I’ve already made with you. You won't have to take my coat, unless a tragedy occurs.<br/><br/>A: It’s a promise.<br/><br/>S: Also...it's fine to not shoulder everything. Hahaha, I don't think you summoned all of us to do this alone.</p><p class="p1"><em>Aldo smiles, a placating one. It calms Shigure’s racing heart, seeing Aldo back to his previous state. Though it doesn’t take much from Aldo to relax his heart.</em>.<br/><br/>A: I'll...try.<br/><br/>S: Thank you, truly. For dealing with me and for being my friend. Let’s go eat! We’re back in Izana and I haven’t had much time to show you anything!<br/><br/>A: Sounds like a plan! And it’s never a problem having you around, Shigure. I’ll always have your back. Thanks for having mine. Thanks for calming me down.<br/><br/>S: Aldo. If I was…<br/><br/>A: If you were…?<br/><br/>S: I am quite virile! For hypothetical consideration, Aldo! I can assure you I would be a very suitable boyfriend at the very least!<br/><br/>A: Shigure, knock it off!</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Aldo feels Shigure’s hand lower to his waist as they chat on the way to eat whatever dishes Shigure has to offer. If he notices, he isn’t retreating. If he acknowledges why Shigure’s hand lingers on his hip as they walk, he doesn’t give any indication that he does. Perhaps he is that dense, or perhaps he’s waiting for another unwavering declaration of love. Perhaps this time traveling cat is scared of how time changes relationships and is desperately ignoring all potential changes around him, hoping to remain friends with everyone. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>All that’s certain is Aldo is enjoying his time with Shigure, less than subtle confession included.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading and bearing with my scattered thoughts!</p><p>some more scattered thoughts</p><p>1. Shigure and Shion...childhood friends into lovers into exes but they're also inseparable friends forever. That's THAT on that! (also shionXaldo Universe brain but that's for a different time)</p><p>1.5. On a serious note, Shigure's writing in the actual game is a little different between his personal story and his appearance in Shion's AS story. The translation really has him a bit goofier (kind of country bumpkin based?) and I think less sincere in Shion's than in his own episodes. I went with the non-bumpkin, Loud Shigure. Aldo's writing is also a bit all over the place in game but I hope you got the version of him I like.</p><p>2. shigure modern au where he just sends aldo variations of "my meat is huge king PLS respond :(" memes that aldo routinely ignores + aldo has a very funny "I can't read :)" twitter that's staunchly no horny on main NOR private!</p><p>2.5. i just had this revelation while typing 2. shigure absolutely has a grindr profile name HUNG 4 LTR 🍆 . I can't stand bi icon shigure so much it's unreal &lt;3.</p><p>3.guildna/aldo/shigure (aldo has two paws) love triangle is very weirdo based and i won't fight that. i'm not immune to blue six pack :^/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shigure and Shion check in after a banquet (thrown for no particular reason except for the whims of Shigure and his grandfather) , following Shigure and Aldo's "moment" a day ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello. i did not think there was going to be a part 2. Alas....<br/>some editing to chapter 1. some editing to this one. there are more fics in the tag since last time I posted!!! go read a few! fill the tag. give me food</p><p>less of shigure's mental process in this one! the same general warnings as last chapter apply.</p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I think it’s fine!”<br/><br/><em>It was a fine night. A beautiful night, with the moonlight engulfing the dispersing warmth of a recently ended banquet. Moonlight shines upon purple and peach hair, the two figures distanced.</em><br/><br/>“Shigure.”<br/><br/><em>A less beautiful conversation. An unfamiliar one.</em><br/><br/>“He doesn’t get it, and that’s okay! Haha! I’m content with protecting him. He’s more important than he realizes, you know!”</p><p class="p1"><em>Moonlight embraces the area, as Shigure braces his heart. Or rather, his heart continues to waver and he pretends it's doing anything but.</em><br/><br/>“Yes, but Shigure.”<br/><br/>“I think Guildna’s chances are better anyway. History, chemistry! They mix! Enemies no longer, love blooms, ahaha. Maybe Aldo just isn’t interested in anyone at all. He doesn’t have to be. I’m sure you don’t want to hear this actually! Shion how are—“<br/><br/>“SHIGURE!”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Shigure is snapped out of his haze by Shion’s raised voice.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Sg: Ah. Sorry, Shion.<br/><br/>Sn: It’s not an issue. This time.<br/><br/>Sg: How lucky I am to receive such kindness from you! This calls for another plate. We’ll have to clean up soon anyway—<br/><br/><em>Shion grabs Shigure’s arm before he rushes off and although Shigure makes a wholehearted attempt to struggle against it, he yields.</em></p><p class="p1">Sh: What’s bothering you?<br/><br/>Sg: Nothing!<br/><br/>Sn: It’s more than Aldo. It’s more than you telling <em>me</em> about Aldo.<em><br/><br/></em>Sg: Are you sure you don’t mind? After...<br/><br/>Sn: You know that I don’t mind. I might not understand you sometimes. Most times. But, you know you can confide in me. What is this about?<br/><br/>Sg: I’m lost, Shion. Ha! More than usual!<br/><br/>Sn:…This would have to do with my lord.<br/><br/>Sg: Of course it does! He’s —<br/><br/>Sn: I can’t entertain that. My allegiance is placed, Shigure. Shackles or not, there is nothing that you will find yourself capable enough to free me from. Do not meddle in affairs you don't fully comprehend.<br/><br/><em>Shigure, angered by his incompetence and inability to convince the steadfast Shion, clenches his fist as he pouts. Shion sighs.</em><br/><br/>Sn: I do not understand you. I am nothing to die over.<br/><br/>Sg: You are! For the first time, I’m not held back by being an heir to the dojo! Fantastic, ahaha! Now, I get the chance to pursue what my heart truly wants—<br/><br/><em>Shion shifts slightly, a practiced discomfort. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Shigure, who has been present for every year of said practice.</em><br/><br/>Sg: That’s—Shion, I…<br/><br/>Sn: Continue.<br/><br/>Sg: …I get the chance to pursue what my heart <em>currently</em> wants, and acquaint myself with the world outside of Izana and the dojo. I get to escape from a sullied reputation, and finally I’m able to really be the valiant, insurmountable, and striking successor to the Itto-ryu style! I’m whisked away by Aldo and meet all of his lovely time-displaced friends, which to my surprise included you! I want you to escape with me, Shion!<br/><br/>Sn: Valiant and striking?<br/><br/>Sg: And insurmountable! Handsome as well!</p><p class="p1">Sn: Idiot.<br/><br/>Sg: Perhaps so! Hahaha! I feel as if some of that weight has been lifted! Who knew the truth could be so restorative! I mean what I say, Shion.<br/><br/><em>There is an amiable silence. The night becomes familiar to the two once more, as if reliving a memory. Shion feels Shigure's expectant gaze on him, even though they both know the answer that Shion will give.</em></p><p class="p1">Sn: I don't need you to help me escape, Shigure. You can't help me.<br/><br/>Sg: Shion--<br/><br/>Sn: No. I am fine. Enjoy yourself. You're free to do as you please. Just don't do anything too ridiculous or reckless. I was glad you were safe before. I don't know if that will happen again.<br/><br/>Sg: I won't give up on helping you, Shion. But thank you.<br/><br/>Sn: Make sure your feelings for Aldo aren’t a passing fancy beyond your “freedom”. Or else.<br/><br/>Sg: You have full permission to strike me down should they be!<br/><br/>Sn: Fine. Tell him without hesitation.<br/><br/>Sg: ……the last time I told him, it was to distract him from a rising panic att--<br/><br/>Sn: Do not continue. Please.<br/><br/>Sg: He thought it was a joke and I gladly took the way out! Ahahaha!</p><p class="p1">Sn: You’re hopeless. Shameless! Address his worsening health instead of your feelings, if Mariel or Mighty haven’t already.<br/><br/>Sg: They do seem just as worried… Good idea, Shion! Thank you. It’s not like you to be so wise.<br/><br/>Sn: I’m going to clean up. You should rest so you can meet with the others in the morning.<br/><br/><em>Shion stops leaning on the fence and begins walking towards the dojo to clean up. Shigure follows quickly and slings his arm over Shion’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Touch is an easy distraction for Shigure, although Shion bristles at his touch as usual.</em></p><p class="p1">Sg: I’m sorry we… didn’t work out. You are one of the most important people in my life. You are my most treasured friend, Shion. I will chant it a million times if I must!<br/><br/>Sn: If that’s what you consider us.<br/><br/>Sg: Haha! You’re soooo frustrating!<br/><br/><em>They continue walking towards the dojo and Shion hesitates as he starts speaking, looking far away from where Shigure leads them. He worries that he’ll disrupt the familiarity of the night by bringing new perspectives to old memories. Shigure says he wants to help Shion escape, but Shigure's desire to free him from his own obligation is a fallacy. Shion can’t stop his words from escaping. He couldn't stop Shigure. </em><br/><br/>Sn: Was I a burden, Shigure? When we were…intimate. You hated your situation. That you thought you had to continue the Itto-ryu bloodline, and your reputation around Izana. Did you…<br/><br/><em>Shion can’t finish his sentence, and both of them feel the muscles in Shigure’s arm stiffen. There’s an allotted time, a chance to think, being offered. Being given out of kindness, and an answer expected.</em><br/><br/><em>It’s all unfamiliar territory, and Shigure has much to lose with a misstep. So he decides to be honest, instead of strategic and calculated.</em><br/><br/>Sg: You are my most treasured friend, Shion! You were never a burden. If anything, I weighed you down and I still seem to be doing just that. I didn’t want to disappoint father or grandfather, and I weaved an entire tale in my head to stay in their favor. And maybe it even led me to...break it off, in the way that I did. Late as it was, I still decided to go against them because of you. But as it turns out they didn’t even care, ahahaha!<br/><br/>Sn: …<br/><br/>Sg: Maybe I hated all of that to some degree. Never you.<br/><br/>Sn: I still don’t understand you, but you were never weighing me down. Thank you. I don't think Master and your father were entirely the best guardians, either. I still owe them my life.<br/><br/>Sg: I should be thanking you. And you don't owe anyone a thing, Shion. Now, let’s actually clean before father whacks me in the head twice for the both of us!<br/><br/><em>Shion fights a smile as he tries to conceal whatever he’s currently feeling...<br/><br/></em>Sg:...Is it too late for an apology?<br/><br/>Sn: Idiot. I don't want one.<br/><br/>Sg: I see...<br/><br/><em> though Shigure picks up on it and gives him a genuine, comforting laugh. <br/></em><br/><br/></p><hr/><p class="p1"><em>As swiftly as the night closes, the morning arrives. Shigure stretches to the sound of wooden swords clacking away, well-rested with one of many weights lifted from his mind. Aged wood accommodates his familiar steps as he walks up to his father and grandfather overseeing the dojo. Shion sweep idly, acknowledging Shigure.</em><br/><br/>Sg: I’m off, Shion, father, grandfather!<br/><br/>F: You did a poor job cleaning! I raised you better!<br/><br/>Gf: Don’t forget Shion helped too, ha!<br/><br/>Sn: We could have done better. My apologies, Master.<br/><br/>Gf: It was a joke! Lighten up, Shion!<br/><br/>Sn: Still…</p><p class="p1"><em>Shigure’s father walks over to Shigure before he begins his departure, speaking in a hushed tone.</em><br/><br/>F: …I heard the tail end of your conversation last night, boy.<br/><br/>Sg: HUH!? AHAHAHAAAAAAAHHHH WHICH PART!?<br/><br/>F: Why are you panicking? Did you do something wrong? Is that why you kept Shion out so late?<br/><br/>Sg: AaaaHA of course not! Shion and I were just chattering as always!<br/><br/>F:…Hm. Regardless, I heard what you said about not wanting to disappoint us. You’re my son, Shigure. Whatever path you choose is the one I support. Even if I may not always support it immediately, I'll..attempt to do so. I am sorry we caused you to worry for so long. Your grandfather and I love you, Shion, and Akane dearly.<br/><br/><em>Shigure’s father hugs him, and he is reminded of a love he thought lost with his mother's death, except it feels different. Shigure glimpses a chance at a new love for his family, not so painted by obligation, fear, and bitterness. Though it'll take more work than a few words, Shigure's happy to finally have a starting point.</em><br/><br/>Sg: Thank you, father. I love you.<br/><br/>F: Don’t let up on your practice, Shigure! And stop telling people I’m sick and bedridden or ELSE I’ll—<br/><br/>Sg: Ahaha! Rest well, father! Your old bones need it! I have to be off!<br/><br/><em>Shigure runs off before his father can whack him over the head.</em></p><hr/><p class="p1"><br/><em>Meanwhile, the group in Izana is already awake as the petals fall. Aldo, Mariel, and Mighty wait in the shade for Shigure, making slow conversation. Guildna waits on the ship, knowing there isn’t much work to do today. Mighty's head tilts, nodding off in coordination with the gentle breeze. He glimpses Aldo through half closed eyelids, filter turned off due to his half-conscious state.</em><br/><br/>Mi: Aldo……….you look like shit.<br/><br/>A: What!?<br/><br/>Ma: Mighty! Don’t talk like that!! That being said, did you sleep well, Aldo? You don’t look too good...<br/><br/>Mi: Mariel’s right. that was harsh. sorry. you don’t look too groovy.<br/><br/>A: Do I? Sorry to worry you two… I just couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. I don't think it's anything important.<br/><br/><em>Aldo smiles, one lit by the sunlight. A distracting smile, much like a flash bomb.</em><br/><br/>Mi: mmmm i dunno...feels like there’s something bugging ya.<br/><br/>Ma: Wait! I know just the thing!<br/><br/>Mi: a spell?<br/><br/>Ma: I was just going to make some tea for Aldo!<br/><br/>Mi: throw the cat an energy bar too<br/><br/>Ma: Oh good idea, Mighty!<br/><br/>Mi: mariel, i’m joking……………………………….now I need a nap.<br/><br/>Ma: Don’t tease me!!<br/><br/>A; Hah, you two are so lively today! Wonder where Shigure is?<br/><br/>Mi: hm. Before he gets here and does his own louder version of this, you uh. don’t seem to be doing to great lately, Aldo. Really.<br/><br/>A: Hm?<br/><br/>Ma: Mighty’s right, Aldo! I’ve noticed too...traveling around so much might be getting to you…<br/><br/>A: I’m alright, I promise.<br/><br/>Mi: well if the hero says he’s alright, he’ll be alright. if the hero however happens to be taking on more than he should and needs to talk, his loyal, beloved, and really cool friends are here.<br/><br/>Ma: We’re so cool! And we’re fun to talk to…I think!<br/><br/>Mi: say it with conviction, mariel.<br/><br/>Ma: We’re so super cool!!<br/><br/>Mi: wrong part.<br/><br/>A: Thank you both, really. I can deal with it.<br/><br/>Sg: It’s no good to deal with your problems alone, Aldo!<br/><br/><em>Aldo quickly turns his attention to Shigure to escape scrutiny.</em><br/><br/>A: Ah, Shigure! Was the clean up too much for you and Shion? We could’ve helped.<br/><br/>Sg: You were all guests! It’s only natural that Shion and I do the cleaning. He sends his regards to you all, by the way.</p><p class="p1">Mi: thanks Shion. thanks Shigure for sending Shion’s regards<br/><br/>Ma: We’ll have to send some back!!<br/><br/><em>Aldo yawns, and the three friends exchange a glance of acknowledgement, not quite knowing what to do. Mariel takes the lead.</em><br/><br/>Ma: oh...Shigure, you look <em>awfully</em> tired! Are you alright??<br/><br/>Sg: Huh?<br/><br/>Mi: <strong>REALLY</strong> tired and in need of a bit of down time. <br/><br/>Sg: OH! Ahahaha…I am quite tired! Visiting the dojo and throwing a banquet takes a lot of energy. Dealing with Shion and father takes even more!<br/><br/>A: Then you should take some time off, Shigure. I can get Shanie or Dewey to...no they’re both busy right now. Dewey’s still working his stuff out and I don’t want to put any extra problems on him…ugh...<br/><br/><em>Aldo begins stressing out. It’s not unusual at this point, but it’s less subtle as the days go by.</em><br/><br/>Sg: I have no doubt it would do you good to get rest too, Aldo!</p><p class="p1">Mi: i agree.<br/><br/>Ma: Me too! Oooo there’s this new cat café in the future!! We should go!<br/><br/>Mi: it’s pretty relaxing there. it’s on last island too, for that hint of nature.<br/><br/>A: Why do I feel like I just walked into a trap…<br/><br/>Mi: this is completely unprompted. you just look majorly drained, Aldo. you can’t fight while you’re tired or you’ll get hurt, dude. and Shigure also looks ragged i guess...<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! Thanks, Mighty!<br/><br/>A: Well…we can’t take too long off, alright? Unless you really need the rest, Shigure, but then I’ll have to start thinking about—<br/><br/><em>Shigure slides in and puts his arm around Aldo's waist. Mighty and Mariel notice, but they decide to leave that for another time.</em><br/><br/>Sg: It’s decided then! A trip to the future is in order! A banquet to heal the soul!<br/><br/>Mi: it’s a cat café… i dunno…don’t expect anything toooo crazy<br/><br/>Sg: Then we’ll have to have one of our own!</p><p class="p1">Ma: That sounds lovely! Cats and food! And you can sleep the whole time, Mighty!<br/><br/>Mi: oh i’m super down then. let’s do whatever. cat banquet hall. let’s go!!<br/><br/>A: Ha, alright, alright! Let's take off.<br/><br/><em>The group walks off to the Riftbreaker, prepared to force Aldo into some downtime, and hopefully throw a meaningful conversation his way.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for bearing with my scattered thoughts again. i am speaking to an audience of zero and sometimes maybe that's fine. anyway</p><p>1.The way Shion actually treats shigure in game is a little bizarre. It's a bit hard for me to read it, even as taciturn as Shion is, as anything other than Shion loving and caring for Shigure but still being incredibly and inedibly bitter about him. </p><p>1.5.  Shion and Shigure used to date (not canon...i guess). shigure [clown!] broke up with shion[king!]. modern au shion has him blocked on twitter and all other social media. shigure constantly asks aldo what shion's tweets are. shigure and shion also live together. 1 2 3 </p><p>2. I know they have to write Aldo as a warm, constantly nosy and unable to turn down any request protag but there's nooooo way it wouldn't be making him feel worse constantly. he's been thrown through like 5 time vortexes by world shattering monsters and he's still up and at em at the end of the day. get real! he has panic attacks! he's tired... let my catboy rest.</p><p>3. On the subject of "there's more going on than the game says", Shigure's storyline details him chasing after women, for x amount of years/ long enough for him to have a rep, because he feels some bloodbound duty to continue the Itto-ryu line ...and his father just brushes it off. (he says he wants a woman to bear his children in game which is so crazy. i hate that it is QUITE in character for him to say he's virile to Aldo re chapter 1 and not my brain rot. Freak) Shigure was prepared to go against his father and die for Shion...all for them to be like dude who cares lol. I don't think it does much of a service to Shigure as a character, hence the added moment in with his father. his mom's dead! he resents his dad a bit. it happens.</p><p>3.5. Shigure got some pressure from his dad and grandpa that he internalized and couldn't shake and maybe he still can't shake. who knows if what he feels for Aldo will be for real in the end. Is Aldo just a product of his newfound freedom or is he something more? Shigure gets to really chase men (lol. weird sentence but i have to stick by it) for the first time and not have it be Shion, so who knows. I wanted to give Shion more depth outside of Shigure! perhaps in a different fic.</p><p>4. mighty and mariel are bffs. this is canon. mariel feels like aldo does, but she's doing her best to change for the better. She also doesn't have the world on her shoulders in quite the same way ( but GAMEPLAY wise... ). mighty is working on relying on other people, and he wants aldo to do the same. mighty gets like zero development other than "people think he's lazy...but he's workin' hard!" unless you squint. mariel too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A leisurely ride on the Riftbreaker. Changes are noticed, and pointed out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>same warnings apply!<br/>i normally do an enhanced amount of proofreading and anguish over word choice decisions for most of my writing. it's a little fun to just ...not do that. but i edited it. less than i do other things so bare with it.<br/>Thanks for reading. the end notes as usual full of ramblings (i don't often give AE's writing a good think so i do it there)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>On the Riftbreaker, slightly out of earshot of the main cannon, Mighty and Mariel have a short snack break. They sit comfortably, as Shigure stands looking between the spikes on the deck. The ship, known for its speed, has been told to take it slow and leisurely for Aldo. There is no sense of urgency for once, at least to Mighty and Mariel.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Sg: It’s a gorgeous day!<br/><br/>mi: yeah…it's just the right temp to make me sleepy.</p><p class="p1">Ma: I don’t think the temperature matters too much for that…<br/><br/>mi: maybe so, but i think it’s optimal napping condition. there’s something about leaping through time that really takes the ichor out of me.<br/><br/>Ma: Oh…is that good?<br/><br/><em>Shigure and Mariel look expectantly at Mighty.<br/></em><br/>Mi: oh i don’t know. it could be bad. it makes me sleepy though!<br/><br/>Sg: Ahaha! Ichor or not, you’re still just as funny, Mighty!<br/><br/>Mi: thanks. how was shion? we haven’t seen him in a while.<br/><br/>Ma: We haven’t had a cat lovers club meeting in SUCH a long time!<br/><br/>Mi: i didn’t know there was a cat lovers club.<br/><br/>Ma: We meet monthly! Except we didn’t last month because Shion was busy…<br/><br/>Mi: busy.<br/><br/>Ma: Yeah! He seemed like he was dealing with a lot.</p><p class="p1">Mi: any thoughts on this, Shigure? you’re real quiet…not that i want you to be loud. any quiet thoughts?<br/><br/><em>Shigure laughs loudly, seemingly to spite Mighty. The sleepy magician frowns in response.<br/></em><br/>Sh: No thoughts at all! Shion’s doing alright. He’s been opening up to me more which I thank the gods for! It’s all good fortune.</p><p class="p1"><em>Shigure stares over the deck as he finishes his statement. There’s something poorly hidden in Shigure’s words that, while detectable, is still unknown to Mighty and Mariel. Mariel presses in a way none of them expect her to.</em><br/><br/>Ma: I wouldn’t thank the gods for that, Shigure!! UM…if I’m allowed to say that? Oooooo if the head priests heard me…</p><p class="p1">mi: a priest in training saying such blasphemy…dunno Mariel…you might be excommunicated.<br/><br/>Ma: oh my GRACE!!!!!!! NO!!<br/><br/>Sg: Mariel, I think it’s fine! Mighty’s just teasing you.<br/><br/>Mi: actually—<br/><br/>Sg: Anyway, what did you mean when you said that, Mariel?<br/><br/>Ma: Oh! Well, it just seems like…it just <em>feels</em> like Shion wouldn’t change his feelings like that on a whim! Or because of your good fortune! He doesn’t open up much, but he’s not the kind of person who's feelings change so fast…even if cats don’t like him.</p><p class="p1">mi: i think if he got new sardines it would be better…like if he kept them packaged. no one likes pocket fish—<br/><br/><em>Mariel shushes Mighty, as Shigure kneels down to better hear Mariel.<br/></em><br/>Ma: I think maybe you’ve just been more open! Like there’s less you’re hesitant to share with us.</p><p class="p1">mi: we noticed, so Shion definitely… <em>probably</em> has. i think it’s nice. i couldn’t tell you how Shion feels. but i’m sure you could guess better than we could.<br/><br/><em>Shigure looks at his two companions as if they’re lying. He doesn’t believe in the slightest that he’s been any better to those around him since the assassination attempt. He still can’t puzzle out why he feels more restricted than before, only to be confronted with the concept that he's allegedly been more open instead of guarded.</em></p><p class="p1">Mi: hey, what's with that look on your face? we mean it.</p><p class="p1">Sg: I don’t know if I agree.</p><p class="p1">Ma: Shigure…</p><p class="p1">Sg: Hahaha, it’s not like I can help anyone by being "open". I can hardly speak to Shion, who I’ve known since I was child, without hurting him. What possibly could be better about me now…</p><p class="p1">mi: you help us all the time.</p><p class="p1">Sg: Huh?</p><p class="p1">Ma: Mighty’s right! When we’re battling and when we’re just traveling and even when we’re just hanging out! And even if you weren’t helping…who cares! you’re still our friend and you trust us now!<br/><br/>Sg: …You two consider me your friend?<br/><br/>Ma: Of course we do!<br/><br/>mi: a pretty good friend too. Mariel and I never had many…err ANY, friends so i think we both know how you’re feeling. you don’t always have to be helpful even if you think you do. sometimes you just gotta be there, y'know? and you’re doing that without being a weirdo about it.<br/><br/>Sg: Weirdo!? Hah!<br/><br/><em>Shigure doesn’t armor his laugh with its usual purpose of deflection. It’s inviting, amiable. It has been more often as of late.</em><br/><br/>Ma: See! That laugh’s different! It sounds nicer!</p><p class="p1">Sg: I don’t get it! But if you two believe it so strongly, then maybe there’s something I’m missing!<br/><br/>Mi: Shion didn’t open up to you about whatever he did for no reason. I’m sure everyone else feels it. you’re also less braggy-- actually i won't say that. it's just less annoying.<br/><br/>Sg: Thanks, you two. I’ve got a lot to use my brain about for once, hahaha!</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Mariel smiles and offers Shigure some of her snacks. He gladly accepts, with no reservations. A small step, but it’s a step where he isn’t shadowed by obligation. It’s this version of Shigure that Shion glimpsed briefly.</em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Mighty's dozing off, briefly at peace with his growing relationships, but he regains consciousness to ask about something that’s been bothering him.</em><br/><br/>Mi: You like Aldo, Shigure… what’s uh. what’s going on with that? while we're chatting and being open.<br/><br/><em>Shigure shoots up from where he’s been sitting, startling Mighty and Mariel.<br/></em><br/>Sg: I am suddenly overtaken by restlessness! I must be off, my friends!<br/><br/><em>Mighty grips his leg with both of his arms before he can run off.</em><br/><br/>Mi: oh no. that’s not happening.<br/><br/>Sg: Mighty, if you let go of my leg, I will carry you the entire time we are on last island! You will have an unlimited amount of time to sleep! My strength will be your chariot!<br/><br/><em>Mighty no longer grips his leg.<br/></em><br/>Ma: MIGHTY!!! Shigure, we’re curious!<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha, sorry Mariel! I’ll keep my promise, Mighty!</p><p class="p1"><em>He runs off, leaving Mighty face flat on the Riftbreaker’s metallic floor.<br/></em><br/>Mi: it’s fine. he’ll open up about it when he wants to. i was just curious...and now i have a chauffeur. game, set, Mighty.<br/><br/><em>Mariel sighs and looks towards the sky. Mighty flips around and notices Mariel’s apparent contemplation.</em><br/><br/>Mi: hm, what’s up? that was a good one<br/><br/>Ma: Oh, no! It was very good, Mighty! It’s just that Shigure really got me thinking…it’s hard to change!</p><p class="p1">Mi: …it’s hard to change. really hard. You know, I kinda get where Shigure's coming from. I don’t wanna be solo anymore. but… i also don’t want to make my friends feel all bad by helping me out.<br/><br/>Ma: Mighty…<br/><br/>Mi: it’s whatever. i hope Shigure doesn’t feel too bad about us talking today. like he was wasting our time or something. maybe he feels like i do.<br/><br/>Ma: Ohh I hope not either! And it’s not whatever. You shouldn’t feel guilt about us helping you either, Mighty! Or vice versa!<br/><br/>Mi: even if it makes you feel like shiii—garbage?<br/><br/>Ma: If we feel bad, we feel bad. We’re still friends!</p><p class="p1">Mi: Right. thanks, Mariel. don’t push yourself too hard, alright? even the head priest in training has to have boundaries.<br/><br/>Ma: Yes, of course! I’ll do my best!</p><hr/><p class="p1"><br/><em>Their heart to heart winds down, back to a quiet, comfortable breeze. Meanwhile, Shigure enters the training room, only to discover Guildna practicing under the dull, green glow of the Riftbreaker. Along with the purple metal, Guildna looks like a blur of shifting colors as he repeats his swings on the practice dummy.<br/></em><br/>Sg: Ah! Guildna! How’s your practice going?<br/><br/>G: Shigure. It’s going fine. There is always room for improvement and I would be remiss to say that I’m not feeling that currently. There is no greater frustration than weakness.<br/><br/>Sg: I’m getting more acquainted with the feeling by the day!<br/><br/>G: Hm. Would you like to join me then, Shigure?<br/><br/>Sg: I would be honored!<br/><br/><em>Guildna hoists the training dummy to the side, and hands Shigure a practice blade, not sharp enough to cause any real injury, but crafted well enough to instill a sense of danger in both parties.</em><br/><br/>G: A simple bout to disarm?<br/><br/>Sg: No objections here!<br/><br/>G: Do you also mind if we talk while we spar?</p><p class="p1">Sg: Ahahaha! Talkative today, Guildna? You don’t usually give us the time of day!<br/><br/>G: …Here I come.<br/><br/><em>Guildna charges at Shigure with remarkable force, clear intent to win. Shigure parries effortlessly, elegantly, as if flowing water. Their two styles dissonant, yet dance-like together in their motions. They switch roles as the melody and countermelody.</em><br/><br/>G: Your sword strikes with more clarity than usual.<br/><br/>Sg: HA! Funny that—<br/><br/><em>A close dodge.</em><br/><br/>Sg: you should say so! Mariel and Mighty thought so as well! Well, not about my sword, haha!<br/><br/>G: Perceptive, those two. It’s subtle, but challenging no less. It’s hard—<br/><em><br/>A slash that makes Guildna brace himself as he counters.</em></p><p class="p1">G: to ignore. I’m curious. What brought it on?<br/><br/>Sg: I’m not sure. Everyone else seems to be more in tune with it it than I do!<br/><br/>G: You aren’t chasing women as if your life depends on it. You haven’t since we first visited Izana a few weeks ago.<br/><br/><em>Shigure’s stance falters slightly, and Guildna breaks the pause in the measure with a lunge. Shigure barely recovers.<br/></em><br/>G: Good save.<br/><br/>Sg: I didn’t know you were the type to gather gossip like this, hahaha!<br/><br/>G:It’s not gathering gossip. Don’t be childish. Deflection doesn’t work well when you leave openings.<br/><br/><em>An irritation at Guildna’s method of questioning begins growing. The spar continues, with a feint.</em><br/><br/>Sg: Neither does redirection! You’ve been deep in thought since Konium. Why is that, Guildna?<br/><br/>G: It’s duty. Nothing to concern yourself with.<br/><br/>Sg: I could say the same to you then. But—<br/><br/><em>Guildna takes a half step too soon and is nearly disarmed.</em><br/><br/>Sg: I am learning that one shouldn’t shoulder everything alone!</p><p class="p1">G: Yet here we both are it seems.<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! Stuck at an impasse together!<br/><br/><em>Guildna frowns as Shigure manages to smile in between labored breathing.<br/><br/>They continue to spar as Aldo walks in.</em><br/><br/>A: Hey you two--<br/><br/><em>Shigure and Guildna both miss their established beat, suddenly disarmed and in disarray.</em><br/><br/>A: Ah…hah!<br/><br/><em>Aldo laughs without the slightest hint of exhaustion.</em></p><p class="p1">A: Sorry! I don’t ever see you two mess up your swordsmanship like that. Here, are you okay?<br/><br/><em>The two heirs scramble up, trying to retain some semblance of pride.</em></p><p class="p1">G: Just fine, Aldo. Don’t concern yourself. Maybe you should be resting up more, hm?<br/><br/>A: I think it’s just fine for me to stretch my legs a bit, yeah? I’m not gonna fracture. I’m kinda concerned about why you two were sparring on this resting trip though. Weren’t you feeling tired, Shigure?</p><p class="p1">Sg: Yes. But I couldn’t sit still, so I wanted to let out some steam… hence our blue king and I here!</p><p class="p1">A: Gotcha. Well…I’ll leave you two to it. I would join you, but I’m kind of scared of what Mighty and Mariel might do if they found out I did.<br/><br/>G: That’s for the best. Rest well. Come get me should you have need of anything, Aldo.<br/><br/><em>A rare smile from Guildna.</em><br/><br/>A: That’s really nice, Guildna. I kind of didn’t expect to hear it, hah. Thank you.<br/><br/>G: Well, we ARE friends. Rely on me sometimes.<br/><br/>Sg: Let us know, Aldo! I’ll carry you in my arms wherever you need to go!<br/><br/>A: Alright, alright. Keep up the good work!<br/><br/><em>Aldo exits the room, and the two wait before his footsteps can no longer be heard before they continue. Their eyes meet as they size each other up.<br/></em><br/>G: I see…<br/><br/>Sg: Ahahaha! Quite clearly!</p><p class="p1">G: Shigure, we are…friends first and foremost.<br/><br/>Sg: That’s good to hear! I’m feeling very affirmed today. I honestly did not know everyone thought of me as such.<br/><br/>G: Dunce. I’m calling for a draw this session. It appears we have much to discuss. About us and about that idiot.<br/><br/>Sg: Alright! Good bout, Guildna!<br/><br/>G: Both of us have many areas that need to be improved. Combat wise and otherwise.<br/><br/>Sg: Emotionally, haha!<br/><br/>G: Irritating, but true.<br/><br/><em>Shigure flops down onto the floor, as Guildna sits cross legged, both still unwinding from their charged match.<br/></em></p><p class="p1">G: Your swordsmanship shifted. What happened in Izana?</p><p class="p1">Sg: Some of my duties as successor of the dojo were relieved! In a manner of speaking, hahaha!<br/><br/>G: I see.<br/><br/>Sg: It was quite a surprise. However, now I'm fully focused on a debt I owe to Shion and how inadequate I am when it comes to paying that debt back. It's quite hard to reconcile. The inadequacy part is hard on its own, but more importantly it's that I likely can’t repay my debt.</p><p class="p1">G: You aren’t alone in your feelings of inadequacy at the very least, Shigure. Though, we diverge as I'm now taking on new responsibilities to avoid repeating a flawed future as opposed to shedding some.</p><p class="p1">Sg: It's reassuring to know you relate and also the last thing I want to hear, my blue friend.<br/><br/>G: This is, presumably, all compounded by our feelings for Aldo.<br/><em><br/>Shigure and Guildna huff, and begin speaking at the same time.</em></p><p class="p1">Sg&amp;G: He’s probably making things worse.</p><p class="p1"><em>They look at each other, bemused.<br/></em><br/>Sg: AHAHAHAHUH???????<br/><br/>G: What…?<br/><br/>G: So… Aldo’s managed to plant himself into our hearts and tie himself to our problems. Or I should say <em>we’ve</em> managed to tie him to our problems.<br/><br/>Sg: He deserves this break! More than he thinks, hahaha!<br/><br/>G: I was going to tell him soon after we left yesterday.<br/><br/>Sg: Oh!? I—<br/><br/>G: Wait. Don’t jump to conclusions as you’re so enamored with doing. You three told me of our plans so I'm postponing that. I assume you are too. He’s not doing well.<br/><br/>Sg: Ah, right! It’s better for Aldo to get some support right now. I completely agree, Guildna. Not that he’d have a clue if we said anything anyway.<br/><br/>G:Unfortunately.<br/><br/><em>Guildna follows Shigure’s lead and lies down on the cold floor of the Riftbreaker.<br/><br/></em>Sg: …so, you like Aldo a lot?<br/><br/>G: For better or worse, the current object of my affection is also the one I wished to surpass.<br/><br/>Sg: Haha. He's not just a conquest for you, is he?<br/><br/>G: I …do not believe so. Loath as I am to admit it, he’s already won whatever trite contest I found myself competing against him in. I don't <em>think</em> that I still want to surpass him but...<br/><br/>Sg: Dense as he is, I doubt he’d know you felt like that either, hahaha!<br/><br/>G: I told him how I felt in Konium. You’re right, regardless. I couldn’t gauge how <em>he</em> felt or if he fully understood…and that itself continues to irk me. My weakness truly is degradation. </p><p class="p1">Sg: I’m sure he doesn’t want to compete with you, nor does he think you're weak. He’s a kind man.<br/><br/>G: Maddeningly so. You shouldn’t take advantage of that, Shigure.<br/><br/>Sg: I’m praying that I don’t! Shion said something similar, but what I feel for Aldo is… different. I really like him, more than I know what to do with. It’s actually very hard to deal with, hahaha! In fact I…<br/><br/><em>Shigure pauses before he speaks, deciding if he should open up more to Guildna. Though they both vie for the same person’s heart, Shigure reasons that there’s no point in denying his friends access to his heart, especially after considering Mighty and Mariel’s words.</em><br/><br/>Sg: I think it would be easier if I didn’t lo— <em>like</em> Aldo.<br/><br/>G: Perhaps, perhaps not. There's no point in needlessly wondering how <em>endlessly</em> easier our lives would be if Aldo wasn't occupying our minds. However, Shigure. I have a question.<br/><br/>Sg: Hm?<br/><br/>G: Even if Aldo did represent whatever nebulous freedom he may for you, that's not terrible on its own, is it? And likewise, so what if he challenges me and makes me question my strength? Is that not good? <br/><br/>Sg: Hm...I get it! That is good!! If loving Aldo makes me feel free, then I just have to make him feel free! With lots of love!<br/><br/>G: Right. That is...reciprocity. I have to make him feel...</p><p class="p1"><em>Shigure gains some insight on his feelings, though his vision isn't perfected. He wants to touch, to love and to be here for Aldo in a way no one else can be. But he wonders if that's possible, as lost as he is. Guildna, however, is still confused about his pursuit of Aldo. Shigure gathers his bearings and manages to stand up, holding his hand out for Guildna.<br/></em><br/>Sg: That's right! Thanks for talking with me, Guildna! Thank you for considering us friends!<br/><br/><em>Guildna grabs his hand, a deviation from his usual pride.<br/></em><br/>G: No thanks are necessary, Shigure. It's only natural.<br/><br/>Sg: I think they are, hahaha! I also think you’re plenty strong, if that means anything. It was a joy to spar with you and improve my own weaknesses.</p><p class="p1">G: One wonders if “plenty strong” is equivalent to strong enough.<br/><br/>Sg: Who knows! You can depend on my strength if plenty strong isn't enough, my blue friend. Hahaha, and even if it is!</p><p class="p1">G: Noted. Same to you. And stop pointing out the fact that I’m blue.<br/><br/>Sg: I think it’s a charming point! If I was a handsome, blue beast with a six pack I would flaunt it. Alas, I am only the gorgeous and wondrously strong successor to the Itto-ryu, with not a hint of blue skin in sight, hahaha! Although, my abdominal definition—<br/><br/>G: Enough. You are no longer allowed to declare yourself my friend.<br/><br/><em>Gulidna and Shigure banter as they exit the training room, surprised though nonetheless relieved to have someone to confide in. They desperately wish to know the inner workings of Aldo’s mind, but they’re content to wait for a more opportune time. Will their feelings linger and grow as they wait, or will their feelings for Aldo detangle and fall apart as they sort through their issues?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! Let's get to it!!! on god we're getting aldo some community healing next chapter. after that? who know...</p><p>1. Guildna &amp; shigure are two blue colored heirs who both admire/respect Aldo and view him as an obstacle/hindrance to their goals. isn't that fun? they also both want to boink Aldo--</p><p>1.5 modern au guildna lives in the same apt building as Aldo and Aldo thinks he wants to murder him for the first few months they're acquainted. he doesn't see him for a while, and suddenly he sees guildna his age and sexier and he's like ???????????????? feinne's like "aldo teehee that's altena's brother you've seen him before &lt;3" and aldo's just looking at her like ":)............... girl i sure have not ???". aldo is not immune to blue six pack. neither is shigure. Shigure is Vulnerable to blue six pack</p><p>2. Guildna has a very good line in his 5 star quest where he says, paraphrased, "Aldo, i'll go insane if I spend my entire life catching up to you." implications of perhaps wanting longevity in their friendship, and it shows Aldo as an aspiration for Guildna, as opposed to his writings usual capital C Clowning of Aldo. (he really tears aldo up. the man does not catch a break)</p><p>2.5. nsfw. i'm so sorry for this. i'm soooooo sorry. do not read this point if you have a brain. modern au guildna's dating profile just says "Yes, I have a 🥨. Stop asking or die." </p><p>3. mighty and mariel both have backgrounds of helping any and everyone while being ridiculed (mighty for being lazy and sleeping, mariel being the head priests' sheltered clumsy daughter). they don't have friends, but they're learning and working it out. they're making some &lt;3. i love writing them (game set match mighty baby) and I very genuinely think they'd both have very fruitful relationships with Shigure. modern au mighty falls asleep any and everywhere anytime he hangs out with shigure because he knows he'll wake up at home with shigure cooking him food. mighty is heavily featured on mariel's foodie insta that shigure promos every chance he gets.</p><p>3.5. there are so many fucking exclamation points in this fic. I know that. I know. but everyone in this godforsaken game is ALWAYS fucking screaming. the amount of hours i've heard mariel shouting "i WANNA BE more HELPFUL!!!" or shigure "AHAHHHAH WE WON!!". i have every right. same with shigure's "HAHAHA" re: in-game dialogue. he's ALWAYS laughing!! might fuck around and die...Ha ha ha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time, healing, and the lack thereof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several talks on the beach, and an amiable dinner. Will Aldo resolve to find a stable process of healing, or will he fall deeper into despair?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>same warnings apply!</p><p>It's been a while...the end is near. that being SAID...please do donate to your local bail funds if you can!!! wear a mask!</p><p>Thanks for reading. the end notes as usual full of ramblings!</p><p>(ALSO...shigure, aldo, and guildna are all within the 19-22 range. apparently shigure's like 5 years older than Aldo because Shion is like, 5 years older than Akane who is Aldo's age, and aldo is like 19 because he's 3 years older than feinne who is 16--. i'm refuting that. it's refuted. Rebuked! my world now.)</p><p>[edit: also changed the tags up!! mighty was appearing under uh. mighty the armadillo from sonic. Yeesh]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><br/><em>Water undulates against the sand as the gravitational stabilizers loom in distance.</em> <em>Guildna replays a conversation he recently had with Altena.<br/><br/><br/>"Guildna, you shouldn't keep berating yourself over this. As much as you love to do that..."</em><br/><br/><em>"Weakness isn't rooted out by idling, Altena. Strength is only gained by those who seize it."</em><br/><em><br/></em><em>Altena sighs. It is a constantly performed routine, one without resolution and always ending in frustration. Guildna knows that much as he looks across the water. Yet, still, the last time Altena brought her concerns up replays in his mind as it wanders. There was no resolution, the same frustration, but this time, Altena brings up a different point.</em><br/><br/><em>"What's the point in getting stronger? Our people still adore you. You're strong as you are now. Do you really need to be stronger than Aldo?"<br/><br/></em><em>"Yes! I absolutely do! I won't be in his shadow any longer!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Ugh! You're such an idiot sometimes, brother! Can't you be alright with working with everyone? Who cares who's stronger anymore!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Altena--"<br/><br/></em><em>"Aldo wants to help you and he knows your strength is his strength, stupid! Maybe you should learn that too!"</em></p><p class="p1"><em>Guildna grunts upon hearing that specific part again. Again and again, he's recalled his sister chiding him with that line.</em> <em>What would he tell Aldo that he hasn't already? How would he make it clearer? I loathed you, yet now I want nothing more to be near you and for you to want me near you all the time. I wish I could ignore you, but I find myself foolish for even thinking that. The sovereign shakes his head. Blue feet submerge and indulge in the calming motion of the waves, hoping to unwind.</em></p><p class="p1">A: Mind if I join you?<br/><br/><em>Hoping.<br/><br/></em>G: If you wished to do so, I couldn’t stop you.<br/><br/>A: Hah! I’m sure you could, actually.<br/><br/>G: Is there a reason you’re deciding to bother me in my moment of meditation? Or is it a whim?<br/><br/>A: It’s a very special whim to enjoy your company. If you could include that in your meditation.<br/><br/>G: I can multitask quite well.<br/><br/><em>Aldo sits, knees brushing up against Guildna’s side as Guildna fights the urge to recoil</em>.<br/><br/>A: I really like Last Island.<br/><br/>G: Hm. I didn’t know that. Mariel and Mighty seemed very certain though.<br/><br/>A: Yeah. They were both with me last time we ended up landing here.<br/><br/>G: Any particular reason you enjoy this beach, Aldo?<br/><br/>A: Well…the future and the lack of being literally on the ground kind of…it’s kind of scary isn’t? That everything’s THIS different from our present. But I don’t know, seeing the beach and the floating pillars is…it’s also kind of relaxing. I really love it, hah. You probably think I'm being silly.<br/><br/><em>Guildna looks at Aldo’s face and sees a calm that he hasn’t seen in a long while. He huffs, hoping that Aldo picks up a sense of affection from it amidst his usual<span class="Apple-converted-space"> prickly nature.</span></em><br/><br/>G: It’s not silly, Aldo. Seize every moment of happiness and calm you can. They flee fast.<br/><br/>A: Huh. Thanks, Guildna.<br/><br/>G: For what?<br/><br/>A: For not making fun of me. Not that I thought you would but…well, it’s hard to adjust to everything these days.<br/><br/>G: Are you afraid of me, Aldo? Truthfully. It would make sense after our history.<br/><br/><em>Aldo shifts in the sand as he smiles. The tide rises imperceptibly, as the temperature lowers. The calm doesn’t leave.</em><br/><br/>A: Nah. You’re my friend, Guildna. I just have to get used to it. I know I can trust you.<br/><br/><em>No trepidation, no hint of a lie.<br/><br/></em>G: Well then. That satisfies my curiosity.<br/><br/><em>Guildna betrays himself and his ever-present pride with a smile, one that doesn’t slip out of Aldo’s notice.</em><br/><br/>A: Your smile is nice, Guildna. You should smile more!<br/><br/>G: Childish. Ridiculous. You’re ruining my meditation.<br/><br/>A: I don’t think I am!<br/><br/>G: Whatever. Believe what you will.<br/><br/>A: So…how are you holding up—<br/><br/>G: Cease. I am no fool to this tactic, Aldo. We all did this for you. Do not worry about us, for once. I cannot speak for the others, but I...<br/><br/><em>Guildna thinks back to his conversation with Altena. He wants Aldo to see him as he is. Perhaps he already does. But does that mean being stronger than him? He doesn't know anymore. He's not even sure what strength he wants anymore, with his memory of his alternate self in scattered fragments. He remembers wanting to crush Aldo because he stood in the way of his liberated world. Why now, can he only see a liberated world with Aldo in it?</em><br/><br/>G: I trust you will support me when the time arises, so allow me to support you in the simplest of ways now.<br/><br/>A: Okay. Alright. I’m trying.<br/><br/>G: I know. What’s bothering you?<br/><br/>A: I feel like I’m too slow to keep up. Or that anytime I decide to take a break a disaster is inevitable and that it’s my fault because of time and destiny or whatever else, I guess. I hate seeing people get hurt 24/7 and not being able to do a thing about it!<br/><br/>G: But you do as much as you can, and you do help a great deal of people, Aldo. Can you name anyone capable of helping everyone, all the time?<br/><br/>A: Well…no—<br/><br/>G: Then that’s all there is to it. Ambition and drive are important, but letting them consume you will cause you to become like…me.</p><p class="p1"><em>Guildna chuckles wryly, deeper self-loathing present. Aldo can’t and isn’t allowed to comment it on currently.</em><br/><br/>G: Don't ever stop being kind, but within reason, Aldo. The last problem any of us need right now is you transforming into some sort of time tyrant. Ogre Rancorem would happily seize that opportunity.<br/><br/>A: Yeah, he really would love that.<br/><br/>G: Anyway, we travel through time. Do not be so hasty to speed up and do everything alone. You told me that not so long ago.<br/><br/>A: You didn’t listen to me and went around Konium anyway!<br/><br/>G: Irrelevant at best and WITH your help I’d like to add. Catching up to you is-- <em>was</em> different.<br/><br/>A: And why is that?<br/><br/>G: I can hardly call myself the Beast King if I cannot protect Altena, my friends, and…<br/><br/><em>Guildna looks towards Aldo, who smiles expectantly at the Beast King. There are uncertain feelings still swirling in Guildna’s heart. Every second he spends looking at Aldo, he finds his heart beating, repeating, and clarifying itself.</em><br/><br/>G: If I cannot at least protect you, as well. And to do that, I thought I had to surpass you, but even that is being challenged lately.<br/><br/>A: Because we aren’t competing, Guildna. But if we were, I think this conversation proves you’ve already gotten much farther than me.<br/><br/>G: Hm. I doubt that.<br/><br/>A: “Whatever. Believe what you will.”<br/><br/>G: You are aggravating, Aldo.<br/><br/>A: Hah! I’ll be relying on you then, Guildna!<br/><br/>G: Good. You have friends to lean on, so do so. Even if I am the most reliable by far.<br/><br/><em>Aldo nudges Guildna gently, eliciting a very unexpected purr from Guildna.</em><br/><br/>A: Guildna!? I didn't know you —<br/><br/>G: Aldo. You are about to ask a question that you cannot ask, and face consequences that you will not survive.<br/><br/>A: Alright, alright! I hear you loud and clear…hahahahah!<br/><br/>G: You’re a nuisance! A thorn in my side!<br/><br/><em>The moon rises, as the temperature lowers. The tide rises, though it never swallows the two time travelers that currently find themselves anchored to each other and the shore. Much like time, the tide wraps around their footing, shifting, ever-changing. Aldo finds it healing, a salve on wounds that have yet to close. He nudges Guildna again, hoping to elicit another purr, and his wish is granted involuntarily.<br/><br/></em>A: Thanks for being here for me. For loving me even if it's kind of hard to. It still feels unreal that all of you do.<br/><br/>G: None of us mind. It's much easier than you know.<br/><br/><em>Guildna mutters under his breath. <br/><br/>"I am so powerless when it comes to you."<br/><br/>Guildna is in love with Aldo, complimenting his complaints about Aldo being a thorn in his side. Guildna finds it grounding, though it’s not entirely a warm feeling for the Beast King to acknowledge his growing love. Cool like the waves, it leaves him awash with uncertainty. He thinks briefly of what he would say differently. I want to love you as my equal, and I want you to love me as more than a friend. I want nothing to be impossible for us.</em><br/><br/></p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <em>The beachside café is still open at this hour, view of the moon plain from inside their well lit table. Plates of main dishes and desserts are almost stacked like pillars in the middle of the table, a visual buffet as much as a tasty one. Guildna and Aldo walk slowly, enjoying the last of their brief seclusion together.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Ma: Oh hey! There you two are!<br/><br/>A: Sorry! We got caught up a bit looking at the beach. Hope we’re not too late.<br/><br/>Mi: nah, the food just got here. the cats have been good enough company.<br/><br/>Ma: Oooo just perfect little babies!<br/><br/>Mi: one scratched me.<br/><br/>Ma: and it was so cute when it happened!<br/><br/>Mi: what about my scratch man…<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! You’re also a perfect little baby, Mighty!<br/><br/>Mi: thanks Shigure. i guess...<br/><br/>Sg: A word of thanks for the first time tonight! That’s good, considering I’ve been carrying you around all day—<br/><br/>Mi: So, Shigure, any objects of affect—<br/><br/><em>Shigure slaps his hand over Mighty’s mouth.<br/><br/></em>Sg: Which I do with great joy! Anyway, Aldo. Come sit next to me!<br/><br/>A: Ah, sure. Thanks for offering, Shigure.<br/><br/><em>Guildna bares his fangs briefly, which only Shigure sees. Shigure takes it in good humor, regardless of the intentions behind it.<br/><br/></em>Sg: There’s room on my lap for you too, Guildna!<br/><br/>G: I would rather die. I assume this space is for me, Mariel?<br/><br/>Ma: Yes! I put aside some cake early for us since I know you have a sweet tooth too!<br/><br/>G: That is…untrue, but if you insist, I will indulge. Thank you.<br/><br/>Mi: huh. didn’t know you craved a sugar rush, Guildna. also didn’t know you turned purple when embarrassed. lots of new information.</p><p class="p1">G: Enough.<br/><br/><em>Mighty and Mariel tease Guildna, giving him no respite on this getaway as he samples the desserts Mariel's put aside for him. Shigure leans into whisper to Aldo.<br/><br/></em>Sg: How are you feeling, Aldo?<br/><br/>A: …Honestly, much better. Like there's nothing I should be worrying about. Thanks for asking, Shigure.<br/><br/>Sg: Good. This is all for you, my friend. A little for us too, hahaha!<br/><br/><em>Shigure scoots closer and wraps an arm around Aldo’s shoulder, careful to not impede Aldo’s eating. </em></p><p class="p1">A: I think I could tell by the mountain of cake Mariel and Guildna are scarfing down.<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! It is a divine flavor, in their defense!<br/><br/>A: I'll try it after I eat the actual food!<br/><br/><em>Aldo smiles, which nourishes Shigure just as well. He's been sweating for weeks with Aldo on his mind because he thinks, after feeling weighed down his entire life, that he's having the same effect on him. He feels restricted because he believes he's shackling everyone around him, despite Mariel and Mighty's testimonies. He wants to peek into Aldo's heart, without breaking his promise to Guildna.</em><br/><br/>Sg: ...Hey, Aldo.<br/><br/>A: Hm?<br/><br/>Sg: I want to make you happy for as long as possible. Because you already do that for me. Would you let me? If I'm not...if I'm not holding you back.<br/><br/>A:  C'mon, Shigure! You're not holding me back <em>and</em> you already make me happy. It's good to hear that I make you happy too, though. <br/><br/><em>Shigure beams, burying his face into Aldo's shoulder so he's none the wiser to his heart bursting. He's not one of the burdens that he so detests. And if he was...he knows that they could work it out. Aldo's words, Shion's, Guildna's, Mighty's, Mariel's all start to sink in, and they're making Shigure feel almost impossibly giddy. I love Aldo, and I want him to feel like there is nothing burdening him. I want to love him so much that neither of us ever worry again.</em><br/><br/>Mi: heyyy what are you two whispering about?<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! Nothing important, Mighty! Just sweet nothings to my beloved Aldo!<br/><br/>A: Just happy to be here.<br/><br/>Ma: Mission accomplished!<br/><br/>Mi: well…let’s not say something too—<br/><br/><em>Shigure swats Mighty.<br/><br/></em>Mi: stop swatting me. i won’t stand to be silenced any longer.<br/><br/>Sg: You’re always floating anyway! No need to stand!<br/><br/><em>Mighty whacks Shigure with his staff, and much to Mighty’s surprise, he hears a thunk accompanied by Shigure’s unchanged posture.<br/><br/></em>Sg: Not entirely undeserved, but I’ll have you know that a hit like that won’t phase the genius successor of the Itto-Ryu style!<br/><br/>Mi: ugh, why do you have an iron head Shigure?<br/><br/>Sg: My father swings much harder than you ever could, hahaha!<br/><br/><em>Mighty swings again, but Shigure dodges out of the way, moving Aldo with him. Guildna sighs as Mariel continues eating her dessert.<br/><br/></em>A: Pffhaha! Hey, it’s not polite to have this match happen at the dinner table!<br/><br/>G: Not to mention idiotic…<br/><br/>Mi: i’m just paying Shigure his dues…since he’s chosen to collect them now.<br/><br/>Sg: And what a joyous occasion for me to collect them!!<br/><br/>Ma: I won’t heal you two so knock it off!</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"><em>Dinner continues in this fashion, jokes and banter as abundant as the food, savory and sweet. As much as this was intended for Aldo, all members of the team are wrapped in care and love at this moment. Hopefully, they’ll each be able to remember that the love they're receiving isn’t easily rescinded and extends outside of this moment.<br/><br/><br/></em>A: Thank you for dinner everyone! I think I’m gonna go take a walk on the beach.<br/><br/>Mi: alright dude. Mariel and I are gonna go play some games or something if you wanna join us later. we’ll probably be up for a while. just knock<em><br/><br/></em>Ma: If we don’t see you, good night, Aldo! Ohhhh wait! I love you!<em><br/><br/>Mariel hugs Aldo much to his surprise. Mighty follows suit. Aldo gladly returns the hug after his initial shock.<br/><br/></em>Mi: hey, me too. thanks for putting up with us for this long.<em><br/><br/></em>A: Aw! I love the both of you! Thanks for sticking with me!<br/><br/>Sg: We do too!<br/><br/>G: Speak for yourself.<br/><br/>A: Guildna... please?<br/><br/>Mi: alright, we’re gonna go. you can all work whatever this all is out together. maybe see you later, Aldo. definitely see you all tomorrow.<br/><br/>Ma: Good night, everyone!<br/><br/><em>Mighty and Mariel retreat to their quarters, talking with lilting tones about nothing in particular into the night.<br/><br/></em>A: Huh. What did Mighty mean—<br/><br/>S: Oh, hahaha! Some horrid joke as usual!<em><br/><br/></em>G: Best to not pay any mind to it.<br/><br/>A: Hmm…if you say so. Well, I’m gonna talk a walk. I love you both too, you know.<br/><br/>S: I love you too, Aldo! Very much so, hahaha!<br/><br/>G: The feeling is mutual, yet hardly that.<br/><em><br/>Aldo hugs both of them, oblivious or at least pretending to be to the meaning behind their words. Shigure wholeheartedly leans into the embrace and Guildna hesitates, though his barely audible purring betrays his façade. Shigure and Guildna decide to have another sparring session after this last exchange. Aldo opts instead to return to Last Island’s beach, while both Varuo and the cold keep him company in spite of his wishes to be alone.</em><br/><br/>A: Long night, huh buddy?<br/><br/><em>Varuo meows, understanding as he nuzzles Aldo’s arms.</em><br/><br/>A: Fun night too. It was sweet of them to do this.<br/><br/><em>Silence as the waves crash against the sand.<br/></em><br/>A: I’m worried about dying lately, on top of everything else. Not that I haven’t been this whole time…but how long can we keep it up, Varuo?<br/><br/>A: It’s weird that I wasn’t worried tonight. About anything. I guess it is actually donning on me. They do actually care about me…which I told Guildna, but hey. It’s hard to be honest sometimes. And I love them too! A lot! But...<br/><br/><em>Aldo breathes out, eyes glazing over the water lit by both the moon and stabilizers. A mesh of flashing neon green, red, and moonlight. It’s disorienting, but Aldo still enjoys the anachronistic light show unravelling before his sight. In reality, his being is the anachronistic feature, not the light from the gravitational stabilizers. He’s out of place currently and, though he tries not to believe in something that isn’t true, he always will be until he dies. Aldo’s cheeks wet. It isn’t the sea breeze.</em><br/><br/>A: If I’m lost to time…what happens? To me, to everyone. If I get erased or something…<br/><br/>A: Heh. I wonder if all this time traveling means I can't process things in real time anymore. That would. Ha, that would really suck! I don't even know how long I should be feeling like this...if I should even be feeling like this...<br/><br/>A: I can't tell them this, can I? It's easier if I'm happy.<br/><br/><em>Varuo meows again, allowing Aldo to bring him closer despite his usually finicky nature. Varuo pads Aldo’s cheeks as if to give a lifeline to Aldo before he sinks further than he needs to. Aldo accepts it.</em><br/><br/>A: Thanks, Varuo. They love me, I love them. We’ll deal with the rest once we get there, huh? I should probably talk to them more instead of you. Not that you’re not the perfect cat to talk to! But it’s starting to get real clear that I can’t help everyone by myself…<br/><br/><em>Aldo laughs, and he gets the rest of his crying out into the air, an ugly sound giving way to less trapping feelings. Suffocating as time and change have proven to be, wounds still do heal in time, and he acknowledges that as he tries to take it in stride. He makes his way back to his room, but he reconsiders upon remembering Mighty and Mariel’s offer. He doesn’t want to be alone for a bit, and they welcome him with open arms.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. "ao3 user coyspice this healing was lukewarm" god it sure was. but it doesn't happen in a day for anyone, let alone a catboy who's most definitely losing all sense of time and the meaning of things like "it takes time". there are many another eden fics I would like to build in this canon adjacent universe, but for this one, please allow Aldo some narrative slack for not feeling perked up, immediately.</p><p>1.5. Guildna fucking purrs!!!! he turns into a giant lion beast!!!! that's MY truth &lt;3 god bless.</p><p>1.75. i don't know if there are any canon heights but the hug moment...guildna's a short king, and shigure's (6') a tall bitch. Aldo's only a bit shorter than Shigure, but Guildna's like 5'7 in my mind. same height as mighty lmfao.</p><p>2. It's very interesting how many jokes there are in Another Eden about the nature of Aldo's ongoing time quest, but he really does experience such an extreme amount of tragedy and trauma as a result of time progressing and regressing in places and people all around him. I don't believe he would have any sense of what it means to process anything in like, "real" time as he grew up with it for 19 20 years after all this. referring back to point 1, I don't think he would...function normally anymore unless his friends were like "Hey...let's not travel for a bit", because selfless lad he is, he'd never do that.  It's something to think about wounds, trauma, etc sticking with him for longer/shorter amounts of time, or potentially if he never stopped focusing and trapping himself into negative loops about certain events because he's like "that happened so Fresh in my mind. I was just vaguely there." that would... suck, as he says.</p><p>2.5. modern au guildna and shigure are always just posting that they're in love with Aldo on twitter and aldo likes their tweets and replies with I love you too &lt;3. mighty retweets them every time it happens. isuka's like "Mighty. Please...stop bullying guildna and shigure like that" and mighty just shakes his head.</p><p>3. mighty makes mariel a HUGE gamer. mariel loves gaming. guildna loves sweets. 1 2 3. Anyway, of Guildna's character. He tears into Aldo a lot but he's sweet underneath it all. that's all i really got on him. lots of self-deprecation mixed with an unending arrogance and pride and then add in Aldo's love and optimism and altena's hopes and he's just a big softie.</p><p>3.5. on how guildna and shigure feel in this canon adjacent fic (VERY adjacent let me tell you): they love aldo in different, but equally sufficient and well intentioned ways. mwah :* . what are his thoughts? Well, [redacted]. anyway thanks for reading these if you do! i think transparency is paramount in writing. intentions are important and we forget that as writers of all sorts. this is a practice in that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clarification, and obliviousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>same warnings apply!</p><p>and with this, it's doneso! please do keep donating to your local bail funds if you can!!! wear a damn mask!</p><p>Thanks for reading all the way here if you did...i respect your brain rot. sorry for intensifying it. the end notes as usual pack'd with ramblings! (okay! i finally edited this! please enjoy. i will not be editing it further even though it could do with another round &lt;3)</p><p>anyway if you DID make it all the way here...leave a kudos, or a comment if you so feel the need. tell me how wacky and awful it is or tell me that shigure/aldo is your rarepair truth but you have a much better idea that you'll make into a fic (teehee...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A: Well, I feel better!</p><p class="p1"><em>The sun shines as it always has, a sun that is most definitely duller in the future according to Aldo. Aldo, who is currently enjoying a pastry on the beach, speaks with a certain strain in his voice emblematic of someone withholding the entire truth. Mariel, ever vigilant high priestess in training, duly appraises him. She issues a pout.<br/><br/></em>A: …Don’t make that face at me, please? It’s true.<br/><br/>Ma: You didn’t answer the other part of my question!<br/><br/>A: I don’t have an answer…?<br/><br/>Ma: Aldo!<em><br/></em><br/><em>Mariel pinches Aldo, who laughs at the gesture.<br/><br/></em>A: Sorry, sorry. I can’t say if things’ll be alright. I don’t have anything more concrete to give you, Mariel. I really do feel a little better, promise.<br/><br/>Ma: If you promise…I’m just a little worried, Aldo! I have to go back to the temple soon for training!<br/><br/>A: Are you gonna be alright?<br/><br/>Ma: Hm, I’m sure mother and father are—Hey! Wait! This is about you!<br/><br/>A: It’s not like I can’t care about you anymore..<br/><br/>Ma: Not when you come into the room late at night looking like you just cried!<br/><br/>A: Mariel, I wasn’t crying. It was just <em>late</em> and there was a lotta wind!<br/><br/>Ma: Aldo…<br/><br/>A: Things don’t heal in a day, Mariel. I'm still tired, and I don't think that'll be over anytime soon.<br/><br/>Ma: I know! You always say that to me! I just wish there was something I could say to you!<br/><br/><em>At that, Aldo purses his lips, searching for an answer that doesn’t yet exist. He can’t work out a placeholder while he wills an answer, leaving Mariel to grapple with silence.<br/><br/></em>Ma: I just wanna help a little before I leave, Aldo. We all do!<br/><br/>A: Just talking with me is enough.<br/><br/>Ma: You swear?<br/><br/>A: I do! I mean it.<br/><br/>Ma: Alright! I trust you. Oh! It’s about time I got going!<br/><br/>A: Already?<br/><br/>Ma: I just don’t wanna be TOO time lagged when I get there and the Riftbreaker isn’t <em>SO</em> good at getting the exact hour right!<br/><br/>A: Heh. Better not let him hear that one.<br/><br/>Ma: Oooo I didn’t mean to badmouth him! Right before going back to the temple too… eek!<br/><br/>A: Ha! I really do think it’s alright, Mariel. I honestly think he might get too much of a kick out of it…<br/><br/>Ma: Huh?<br/><br/>A: Uh, nevermind. I’ll see you soon, Mariel.<br/><br/><em>At this, Mariel wraps her arms around Aldo and gives him as big of a squeeze as she can. Aldo does his best to return the hug while maintaining his dwindling air supply.</em><br/><br/>Ma: See you soooooooooooon!!!!<br/><br/>A: Agh, okay, haha! I feel the love!<br/><br/>Ma: Tell me how things are going when I see you next, ‘kay?<br/><br/>A: I will. Or I’ll do my very best at the least.<br/><br/>Ma: And! You should really talk to Guildna and Shigure about …stuff.<br/><br/>A: Huh?<br/><br/><em>Mariel releases Aldo and huffs, with nothing more to say. She hopes that she’s gotten through as a reliable source of support and, with these worries on her mind, skips off for the Riftbreaker. Aldo waves as she goes, soon hearing the otherworldly whirr of the Riftbreaker’s engine as it accelerates out of sight, bound to return within minutes, if not seconds. Aldo continues his walk along the beach, Varuo in tow.</em><br/><br/>A: …Stuff? About Guildna and Shigure?<br/><br/>??: they totally dig you, dude.<br/><br/><em>Aldo looks around to find the source of the voice, walking as he trips over a currently prone Mighty, who grunts as Aldo trips over him and lands in the sand.<br/><br/></em>A: Mighty.<br/><br/>Mi: that really hurt, Aldo.<br/><br/>A: Don’t lie in the sand like that, you weirdo!<br/><br/>Mi: hey! i was really comfy. the whims of fate simply lead you to rend my stomach with that killer kick….<br/><br/><em>The time traveller hoists Mighty up as if carrying a rag doll, and the young dreamer is suddenly dragged further from his ideal nap yet again.</em><br/><br/>Mi: Aldoooo<br/><br/>A: What did you mean?<br/><br/>Mi: they like, dig you.<br/><br/>A: I like them too!<br/><br/><em>Mighty pulls his staff off of his back and begins laying on it in mid air, something of a makeshift couch.</em></p><p class="p1">Mi: as in romantically.<br/><br/>A: what? That’s not true. No way! I’d know!<br/><br/>Mi: any key phrases being said to you in this last, i dunno, month or so. maybe even yesterday<br/><br/><em>Aldo frowns, not out of any particular anger, but instead with a scrutinizing air, looking for clues or details he’s missed. No way, he thinks, I really would’ve known! Mighty’s pulling a prank…<br/><br/></em>Mi: I’m not joking.<br/><br/>A: Huh? How’d you know I was thinking that??<br/><br/>Mi: you aren’t the hardest book to read when it comes to your feelings…well. sometimes you’re real good at tearing those pages out but not right now.<br/><br/><em>Aldo continues to sift through his memory for any “Key phrases”. They’re close friends…I would…know…..<br/><br/>“It’s much easier than you know” “I realize I have more feelings for you than I know what to do with!”</em><br/><em><br/>I would know!<br/><br/>“Aldo, I’d prefer not spending the rest of my life chasing after you, but that simply isn’t the case!” “I want to make you happy for as long as possible, if you’ll let me.”<br/><br/></em>A: Aaaaaaah!!!!!!<br/><br/>mi: aaah.<br/><br/>A: Mighty!<br/><br/>mi: sorry thought that was a rally. ANYWAY—<br/><br/>A: Mighty they’re…<br/><br/>Mi: madly in love with you. like MADly, dude. enamored. kind of crazy that you’re always in every random person’s love life and didn’t catch this one. among every….well nevermind. those two are super into you. and—<br/><br/><em>Mighty’s phone rings, and he checks it and frowns.<br/><br/></em>Mi: ughhhh. Isuka needs my help. i guess…<br/><br/>A: Wait wait wait! You’re leaving me alone after that!?<br/><br/>Mi: not by choice. there’s a nightmare and if there wasn’t, i definitely would have ignored her. but she knows i read it. So...<br/><br/><em>Mighty begins looking towards the Riftbreaker, who has just returned. He makes nothing remotely close to a sudden movement in that direction.</em><br/><br/>Mi: peace out, Aldo. i’ll be back to uh. bug ya in a day or two when this gets resolved. check up…or something.<br/><br/>A: Heh. I love you too, Mighty.<br/><br/>Mi: yeesh you can form that thought but not the romantic ones…you’re the weirdo. anyway, i’ll catch you later. you can always call me if you need me, y’know?<br/><br/>A: I know.<br/><br/>Mi: then put it in practice sometime…so, Aldo, can you like shove my staff towards the Riftbreaker’s general direction.<br/><br/>A: Wh—<br/><br/>Mi: it’s just easier for me…less work. please…?<br/><br/><em>Aldo grabs the end of Mighty’s staff, Mighty’s shoes encumbering his efforts much to Aldo’s annoyance, and puts his strength into throwing it towards the Riftbreaker. Mighty utilizes his water magic, strengthened due to their beachside proximity, to keep the momentum going with much less effort on his part. He yawns and smiles, shouting as he gets further away.<br/><br/></em>Mi: thaaaaanks! smell ya later! good luck! don’t tell them i told you!<br/><br/><em>Aldo waves him off. The Riftbreaker takes off once again with a noticeable lag in departure time, due to both Mighty’s laziness and the Riftbreaker’s reprimanding of Mighty for not leaving when he took Mariel.</em><br/><br/>A: ….Ugh! Both of them!?<br/><br/><em>Aldo groans, slumped over slightly. He thinks that his own feelings were already hard to parse through, and now, he has to consider two of his friends in a romantic light. And if it’d be possible for him to see them as such.</em><br/><br/>A: Gah. Why’d they both have to leave right now…at least give me some advice! Varuo…<br/><br/><em>Varuo meows in a very dismissive way, more concerned about Aldo’s other affairs, or even his own. Aldo still attempts to pick him up and badger him.<br/><br/></em>A: You don’t wanna help me. So, I’m holding you so you can’t run. Guildna and Shigure were really bottling a lot in so I need to at least hear them out. If not because everyone has recently decided to take it upon themselves to tell me that “Aldo, bottling bad!”. Like I’m a…well, a cat, heh.<br/><br/><em>Varuo swats at Aldo.<br/><br/></em>A: Yeah, that wasn’t too good. I don’t even think I’m worth it—<br/><br/><em>Varuo bites Aldo to prevent that train of thought.<br/><br/></em>A: Ow! Okay, okay! I won’t think like that. They must see something in me. Which I’m grateful for! They’re both handsome, strong, and do their best. They’re always looking towards the future.<br/><br/><em>Varuo squirms out of Aldo’s weakening grip and lands back on the beach and stares at Aldo, in a way that says “And they both want you in their future, idiot.”<br/><br/></em>A: But the future’s a place for me! It isn’t a plan! Ugh!! Mighty’s right. How the hell did I manage to play matchmaker so much?<br/><br/><em>The time traveler puts his face in his palms as he simultaneously thinks and forces his mind to do anything but think. It’s in this particularly unwise stasis that he comes to his decision.</em><br/><br/>A: What if I end up making one of them unhappy…or if they stop speaking to me…or—<br/><br/><em>Varuo meows to stop Aldo’s train of thought, once again.<br/><br/></em>A: I’ll just talk to them! It’s that easy! I’ll tell them I know and then we’ll talk!<em><br/><br/>Poor Varuo is left to field this particular problem in the absence of Mighty and Mariel or any other possible friend of Aldo’s, so he does the best he can and meows his dissent. It unfortunately falls outside of Aldo’s very kind, but very selective understanding. Varuo allows Aldo to scoop him up as he jogs off to Guildna and Shigure’s current location, sitting on a bench chatting, outside of a quaint restaurant. They fumble over their words as has become usual, except this time it doesn’t escape Aldo’s notice.</em><br/><br/>Sg: AH! Aldo! What brings you here, my friend?<br/><br/>G: Have Mighty and Mariel departed? We saw the Riftbreaker take flight and assumed you wouldn’t have stranded us.<br/><br/>A: Of course not! But. Uh…<br/><br/>Sg: Cat got your tongue? HAHAHA!<br/><br/>G: In poor taste as usual, Shigure.<br/><br/>Sg: I’ll have you know my taste is impeccable, my blue friend!<br/><br/>G: Shigure, I swear on my honor as the Beast King if you use that ridiculous moniker once more—<br/><br/>A: I love both of you.<br/><br/><em>Shigure and Guildna’s squabble stops near immediately to give themselves the moment to reel from Aldo’s words. They quickly regain composure after misreading Aldo’s intentions, a composure that is sure to be lost and unattainable soon.<br/><br/></em>A: And both of you love me! Thank you for that, by the way. But…you both also have…um. romantic—<br/><br/><em>Shigure leaps off the bench. He finds himself unable to confront what’s coming at this time, and begins his usual tactic of sprinting away. But before he takes more than a step, Guildna speaks up.</em><br/><br/>G: That…is true. For me, at the very least. I won’t speak for Shigure.<br/><br/><em>Shigure backpedals very quickly and sits back on the bench, patting the space in between Guildna and himself to signal Aldo over.</em><br/><br/>Sg: It is nothing less than absolutely true for me as well! Hahaha, Guildna knows as much!<br/><br/>G: Far be it from me to speak on your feelings, but you running away—<br/><br/>Sg: Was a simple stretch! Now Aldo, if you will?<br/><br/>A: Right. Um. So... it’s really true?<br/><br/><em>Aldo sits in between the two, who maintain as much distance as possible from Aldo, in case of emergency escape. Aldo clutches Varuo like a lifeline, and the fickle cat magnanimously allows it.</em><br/><br/>G: …Very much so.<br/><br/>Sg: Ha! I utterly adore you, Aldo!<br/><br/>A: Alright… I didn’t have much a plan after this, honestly. It’s a lot to take in, especially right now.<br/><br/>G: Then, we’ll speak no more of it.<br/><br/>Sg: Your well-being is the priority, my friend.<br/><br/>A: No! No, it’s not that. It’s true that I’m having a rough time these days, but I didn’t want you to feel like you had to keep so much hidden from me.<br/><br/>Sg: Hidden…?<br/><br/>G: I don’t know that we were exactly profound in our efforts, but I see what you’re saying.<br/><br/>A: Okay, I get it, I’m dense and maybe ignored some especially damning moments from the both of you, heh. Sorry.<br/><br/><em>Aldo expression falls slightly, as Varuo meows. It’s a captivating sight for his admirers, who almost worshipfully take in the view.</em> <em>This is the virtually unmatched time traveling hero, sitting as his own obstacle. Guildna and Shigure sit on the edge of the bench unwilling to take the lead in this particular effort to assist Aldo. They do their best to rectify the situation, inching closer to Aldo as they try to maintain honesty.<br/><br/></em>G: There is no need to apologize, Aldo.<br/><br/>Sg: It truly is unnecessary! Some things are inevitably lost in translation, hahaha! I took as many outs as you gave me!<br/><br/>A: Heh, I’m seeing that now. I’m not exactly familiar with romance when it comes to myself. You’re both important to me, and I don't want things to get weird because I know now, and if I make a choice that makes either of you—<br/><br/>Sg: Any choice you make is the right choice, Aldo! Hahaha, in fact, the only way you could keep me away from you is if you requested!<br/><br/>G: Shigure’s crass wording aside, I agree with the idea. You, unfortunately, are stuck with us and we are stuck with you regardless of your decision on our feelings or the situation. Perhaps, if you weren’t already, consider your own feelings.<br/><br/><em>Aldo retreats inward, head bowed. His eyes focus on Varuo, and if there are tears there, they afford Aldo the same kind ignorance he’s afforded them countless times.<br/><br/></em>A: I really thought I <em>was</em> considering my feelings.<br/><br/>G: Thinking about us first is always a tell.<br/><br/>A: Ha! That makes sense. It’s not that I’m…uninterested in romance. It’s just that there’s always been so much going on. I guess I didn’t consider any of you could feel that way about me— seriously at least.<br/><br/>Sg: Hahaha! That clarifies a lot!<br/><br/>G: More than I’d like to admit.<br/><br/>A: That’s good! I think both of you are incredible. I trust both of you. But I don’t know that I could make a decision right now that would make sense to me considering I’m just now realizing all of this. So! I’d…like to give both of you a shot. A date, or something. If that’s alright…?<br/><br/><em>Varuo has simply had enough and escapes Aldo’s grasp, meandering back towards the Riftbreaker. Aldo, looking back up, sees Guildna and Shigure in utter shock. Shigure bursts out into laughter as Guildna rests an arm on the back of the bench and covers his mouth with his hand, hiding the hints of a smile.<br/><br/></em>Sg: AHAHAHAHAHA HUH?!<br/><br/>G: "A date, or something" he says...<br/><br/>A: Is…that—<br/><br/>Sg: Nononono! AHAHAHAHA, that’s just fine, Aldo! It’s just…Hahahaha! I think you’d be in the same category of delinquent as me if anyone heard that!<br/><br/>G: As always, you are full of surprises. Such an unpredictable person.<br/><br/>A: Hey! Jeez, this is just what makes the most sense for me! I didn’t think it was so left field!<br/><br/><em>Continuing to take Aldo’s answer in good stride, Shigure, quick to touch, worms an arm around Aldo’s neck and gives him a quick but very meaningful peck on the cheek…causing Aldo to turn bright red, wounding Guildna. And while recently the master of his pride, he’s completely subservient to it in this moment and brushes Aldo’s hair away, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Guildna, however, forgets the exact situation and takes another few seconds to nuzzle Aldo as well. Aldo is rendered speechless.</em><br/><br/>Sg: Hahahah! Giving my wife such a kiss, Guildna? I’ll have you know that as the virile and strapping successor to the Itto-Ryu style, I intend to take Aldo on the most extravagant first date ever! I’ll be sending his heart aflutter to the very moon itself!<br/><br/>G: Virile?! Is such vulgarity necessary, Shigure? AND if I were to stoop to your subterranean level, I could easily give Aldo more than he needs! I will be the one taking Aldo’s heart, thank you very much! Our date will rival the greatest tales of romance throughout time!<br/><br/>A: I’m taking it back. I’m glad we had this talk about how we’re staying friends! Varuo! Wait up!<br/><br/><em>Aldo begins jogging back towards the Riftbreaker, clearly flustered as he’s followed closely by his infinitely bickering suitors. There is much he still needs to work out; his constantly unnerved relationship to time, being a chosen time traveling hero, and how much work he continues to shoulder alone. However, Aldo worries about none of that in this moment as he remembers Mariel and Mighty’s words of support and reassurance. There’s a future, still not a plan but a place, that Aldo’s workings towards in which he steps into a better version of himself. A future unfortunately full of strife due to his responsibilities, strife that is more easily overcome with his growing support system.<br/><br/>And perhaps, in this future, he spends many after-hours under moonlight with the never humble but endlessly sweet successor to the Itto-Ryu. Moments spent whispering sweet nothings to each other, never lacking in closeness and hands always wandering, the glint of a ring shining on bare skin every now and again. Or perhaps, our time traveling cat-lad is always seen with the Beast King only inches away, still as prickly, but purring up a symphony when they’re given a moment alone. And in these moments, the Beast King leaves as many kisses on the time traveler’s skin as possible, to be later teased by Altena and Feinne when they spot Aldo wearing Guildna’s cape.<br/><br/>Or perhaps, in that very bright future, Aldo is constantly showered in affection by the two heirs to long legacies who want nothing more than to attain happiness. And Aldo, while frazzled without rest, is always able to smile genuinely by the end of the day. On either side of him, they wrap their arms around Aldo and give him some sense of security. He might groan from the constant attention, but his smile is always, always true, and they can't get enough of it.  Everyone’s rooting for the brilliant and talented Aldo, who’s just getting a grip on his emotions and his love life.<br/><br/>But the future is fickle, much like a cat, and who knows what it really holds. It’s certain at least that for now, Aldo, Shigure, and Guildna won’t be serving through obliviousness.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Well It's Over.jpg </p><p>2. "Is it in character for Aldo to in fact, have two paws?" honestly it's unprecedented for Aldo to have anything adjacent to romantic feelings! it's a bit of a struggle. he's fully fleshed out as a self-sacrificial and nosy dunce ! Given those scraps, however, I think it's realistic that Mr. Chronos would reach the conclusion of "I should give this a try if I'm uncertain and still don't want to hurt their feelings while thinking about my own..for once". He's done that all of AE! no point in changing it for this little fic. </p><p>2.5. "aldo's a major crybaby here" if you almost got killed 5 billion times and you were like "damn lol. was that all in 24 hours? i don't fucking know" you'd be crying anytime anyone was like "i love you and maybe that shouldn't be happening? Talk to me" let alone very close friends</p><p>3. my last obligatory modern au for this fic...x. Aldo looks over at Shigure's phone and sees his grindr open to his profile desc. "bi hung looking for LTR" and Shigure gets on his knees and apologizes but still mutters "it's not UNTRUE--" before getting shushed. he definitely proposes right after. Guildna deletes his acct immediately and he takes Aldo to a fantastic restaurant ran by Myrus and Vares (who is pointing a knife directly at Aldo the entire date). Shigure takes Aldo to a hole in the wall dessert shop but it's very tasty. </p><p>3.25. mighty facetimes mariel while they're away and sends her a meme "honey, it's 4 pm, time for the high priest's ritual!" and mariel's like Yes Mother :( without even seeing the other part of the meme. </p><p>4. "so are you going to write any crumb of romantic juice? Anything else another eden related?" oh....i don't know...do you want me to? would you like that? would you like to be reading that...? Would you-- i'm joking. a little. I probably will! when i'd like to write something without a care in the world. there's been a specific Radica/Toova brainrot in my mind ("really? that's so weird." you ask. "After Shigure/aldo? What's going on for you?" A lot. :^/) . or maybe i'll just serve shion/aldo. both? i have two paws. </p><p>thanks, truly and sincerely, for reading! whether you got a chuckle from the antics or just how bad it is...that's all good. you still read it and that is kind enough for me &lt;3. i'll write for you next time......................whenever that may be...x.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>